Love Conquers All
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Beth Fabray is starting her 6th year at Hogwarts but with the Dark Lord back and her loyalties unknown can the one person she loves save her from a life of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

So this takes place during Order of the Phoenix meaning Harry is in his 5th year.

I thought it would be good to tell what year the Glee members were so:

Artie Abrams-Ravenclaw-6th year-Muggleborn

Tina Cohen- Chang and Kurt Hummel- Ravenclaw- 5th year- half blood

Rachel and Blaine Corcoran- Gryffindor- 6th year- half blood

Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson- Hufflepuff- 7th year- Muggleborn

Mercedes Jones- Ravenclaw- 7th year- pure blood

Sam Evans- Hufflepuff- 6th year- half blood

Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray- Slytherin- 7th year- pure blood

Mike Chang- Ravenclaw- 7th year- half blood

Beth Fabray (Quinn's younger sister)- Gryffindor- 6th year- pure blood

Pairings: Future- Faberry, Brittana, McFabray (um Minerva and Beth), established Klaine. Any other pairings are unknown and will take suggestions.

One last note: Beth's birthday is before Hermione's so she will be 17 soon even though she is a 6th year

* * *

The train whistle could be heard as the Hogwarts Express trudged along the track. Students were running up and down the hallways meeting up with theirs friends. Seven people were gathered in a compartment; it was not uncommon for friends from different houses to sit together and chat but most thought this group was strange. To the casual observer the lone Gryffindor did not fit in with the six Slytherin's but no one would ever say anything for fear of the wrath of one particular Slytherin, Quinn Fabray.

The Slytherin's consisted of Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The latter two were only there because Lucius Malfoy wanted Draco to have protection at school.

The lone Gryffindor happened to be Quinn's younger sister, Beth Fabray. It came as a big shock to everyone when she was placed in Gryffindor and Russell Fabray was scared as to what the Dark Lord would say when or if he ever returned to power. The Dark Lord, however, when he came back to power, was happy to have another Gryffindor spy, someone close to Harry Potter, and he celebrated her placement. She was placed among his top ranked Death Eaters, though she was still a student. Beth was to be rewarded for the information she gave against Harry Potter but the young witch was torn between her family duties and her emotional ties to her fellow Gryffindors. She had no idea which side she was on and she knew soon she would have to choose.

Santana Lopez studied the quiet Gryffindor, something was bothering her and Santana was determined to figure out what it was. The Lopez's and the Fabray's were cousins through the Black family. Santana's mother was Beth and Quinn's mothers' sister and also the siblings of Sirius Blacks mother, making all three of them the cousin of the notorious mass murderer. "Fabray, you alright?" Santana asked. Not only were Beth and Santana cousins, they were also best friends.

"Fine Santana," Beth said not looking up.

"And I'm the bloody Minister," Draco Malfoy said. Draco was also the cousin of Santana, Beth and Quinn through Draco's mother Narcissa.

"Oh relax Draco, I would be tense too if I had to spend all that time with Mudbloods and blood traitors," Noah Puckerman said. Puck was the nephew of Antonin Dolohov, a famous Death Eater responsible for the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, something Puck was proud of. That is what all of the students in the compartment had in common. They all came from families of Death Eaters. The Fabray's, Puckerman's, Malfoy's and Lopez's were among the top ranking Death Eaters. The Lopez's, Malfoy's and Fabray's also happen to be related to Bellatrix Lestrange and they were proud of it. Well most of them were. Beth and Santana were afraid of Bellatrix.

"Aren't you sick of Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood yet?" Draco asked. It was common knowledge that Beth hung out with the Golden Trio, well part of the Golden Trio. Beth avoided Ron as much as possible. Most students wondered why considering the Death Eater ties she had but the Gryffindor students never questioned Harry.

Beth glared at her cousin. "Of course I'm bloody tired of being around them but I can't do anything about it now can I?" She was sick of them constantly bringing up the fact she was with Gryffindor. She liked being in Gryffindor but she couldn't admit it to the others.

The compartment door slid open and Hermione, Ron and Harry walked inside. "Why are we here again?" Ron whispered to Harry. He didn't enjoy being surrounded by Slytherins.

"Hermione wanted to invite Beth to sit with us," Harry whispered back. Ron made a face but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" Puckerman demanded. Ron and Harry pulled their wands out and aimed them at Puck.

Beth, Santana and Puck pulled their wands out on Ron and Harry. Beth may like Harry but she wouldn't allow them to curse her friend.

"Now, now Puck where are your manners?" Quinn asked lazily. "How can we help the Gryffindors?"

"Blaine and Rachel were hoping Beth would join us," Hermione said.

"The Corcoran twins?" Santana asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. Though Santana would never say it out loud she didn't have a problem with Hermione even if she was Muggleborn. Santana had her sights on someone that was Muggleborn but she didn't have the strength to pursue her.

"Sorry but we don't want your kind corrupting the darkness that is young Fabray," Puck said. Beth glared at Puck.

"I'm sorry Hermione but this is the only time I get to spend with my family, I would rather stay here," Beth said politely. She enjoyed Hermione's company but it was best to stay away at the moment. She had to keep up appearances.

"Off you go Granger," Draco said waving them away. Once the Golden Trio was gone everyone's attention turned to Quidditch.

"Beth, are you finally going to try out for the team?" Santana asked. "Gryffindor could use the help." The Slytherins all laughed. Draco, Quinn, Puck and Santana were all on the Slytherin team. Puck was a Beater, Santana and Draco were Chasers and Quinn was the Seeker.

"If I do will you leave me alone?" Beth asked. Santana had bugged her every year since starting at Hogwarts to join.

"For now," Santana said smirking. "We better change into our robes. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Beth."

Beth laughed. "You have three days San," Beth said.

They pulled off their Muggle clothes and dressed into their robes. Draco and Puck shook their heads at the reminder of their friend being in Gryffindor. The train came to a stop not long after they got dressed.

They climbed into a carriage: Puck, Santana, Beth and Quinn together and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott together. Once up to the castle they saw Beth's head of house waiting for the first years. Professor McGonagall offered Beth a small smile before she started talking to the first years. "You so gotta tap that this year Fabray," Santana said. Beth choked on her saliva.

"What are you talking about Lopez?" Beth demanded as she followed her cousin into the castle.

"Please every day in Transfiguration since the end of your fourth year I've watched you stare at her. Admit it; you got a thing for McGonagall."

Beth sighed. "If I did, and I'm not saying I do, but if I did it wouldn't matter she would never go for me," Beth said sadly.

"Please you are a fine piece of ass," Santana said smirking.

"No, I am a Gryffindor that should be a Slytherin," Beth countered. "She doesn't trust me, no one does. The Slytherins think I'm a traitor and the Gryffindors think I'm a spy."

"You are a spy," Santana reminded her.

"That's not the point Santana," Beth said annoyed. "For once I would like to be recognized for my skills and not my blood. I wish blood wasn't so bloody important to everyone."

"I know what you mean," Santana whispered. She was watching Brittany Pierce, a Muggleborn in Hufflepuff, who for some unknown reason was made prefect. "At least McGonagall is a half-blood, you might be able to persuade the Dark Lord to spare her but Brittany isn't."

Beth felt bad for her cousin. Santana had silently watched the Hufflepuff since Beth had come to Hogwarts. "True but Min… I mean Professor McGonagall," Santana smirked, "is close to Dumbledore. Even if she did want me the Dark Lord would kill me for being with her and kill her for fun." Beth shuddered at the thought of McGonagall being killed.

"So tell the Dark Lord you are spying on the Order, I doubt he will be upset about that," Santana suggested. Beth yanked Santana's robes forcing her to stop walking.

"You want me to lie to the Dark Lord?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow. Beth already omitted a lot of information from the Dark Lord but to flat out lie to him was questionable.

"Why not? You are excellent at Occlumency. He would never know," Santana said. They were standing in the Great Hall talking. A few students looked at them strangely. Most couldn't understand how a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along so well.

"No I'm good at Occlumency when used against you, Quinn, Draco and Puck. Using it against the Dark Lord would be suicide," Beth said shuddering.

Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall to check on things before she brought the first years in. She noticed two of her students talking and heard the tail end of their conversation. She was well aware of the connection Beth had to Death Eaters and You-Know-Who but she had hoped it was wrong. Per Dumbledore's request Minerva was keeping an eye on the girl but Minerva hoped to save her, to protect her from the Dark side. "Ms. Fabray, Ms. Lopez please head to your tables," Minerva said keeping her voice steady. She couldn't allow the students to suspect she heard anything about Beth working for the Voldemort. Beth would be in great danger if Voldemort suspect anyone knew Beth was a spy.

"Sorry Professor," Beth said pulling Santana away before she could say anything embarrassing.

Santana rolled her eyes as they walked to the Gryffindor table. "Did you think I was going to blurt out your feelings?" Santana asked. They were walking as slow as possible so they could still talk.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Beth muttered.

Santana grabbed her arm. "Hey I would never do anything that could get you killed or even her. You are forgetting I happen to like McGonagall. If you like her then fine, I won't say anything and if you need help just ask," she said softly. Beth hugged Santana and sat down at the table next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey Beth, how was your train ride?" Hermione asked. Ron glared at Beth. He felt she should have stuck up for Hermione instead of trying to hex him and Harry. Out of the three Ron trusted Beth the least. The other Weasley's didn't have a problem with her but Ron did. His feelings for her were equal to those of Malfoy. Ron saw Beth as the next Peter Pettigrew and he refused to let Beth betray Harry the way Pettigrew betrayed his parents.

"It was fine, I'm sorry about the train. I should have said something but I couldn't," Beth said looking down.

"It's ok," Hermione said patting Beth's arm.

"It's not ok," Ron said loudly. "She was going to hex us all because we were standing up for you. I'm sure the spells she has learned from her master are stronger than anything Harry and I know."

Beth glared at Ron. The table silently watched the two. Out of everyone in Gryffindor Ron was the one of the few that didn't trust Beth. She suspected it was because she was friends with, and related to Draco. "My master, as you put it, hasn't taught me a damn thing so stuff it Weasley," Beth said in a voice that would make Quinn proud.

The statement wasn't completely untrue. The Dark Lord hadn't taught her anything, however her family had. Some of her family thought it would be a good idea to have herself, Quinn, Santana and Draco practice cursing each other. The Imperius curse and the Cruciatus curse were among the curses they were forced to use on each other until they got too strong and too dangerous. "Right and the Ministry believes Harry," Ron snarled.

"Sod off Weasley or I will make you," Beth threatened. She didn't want to curse him but she would if she had to. Ron pulled his wand out on her and a few seconds later Beth had hers out and pointed on Ron. They were both standing and the Slytherins noticed. Quinn, Santana, Puck and Draco stood up and pointed their wands at Ron.

"Lower your wand Weasley," Quinn said in a deathly calm voice.

"Ron, seriously put you wand down," Harry said trying to pull him down. All the students stopped talking and watched the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall yelled walking into the Great Hall. She had come to see if the professors were ready for the first years however none of the professors were in the Great Hall at the moment. Instead she saw two of her lions glaring at each other with their wands raised and a group of Slytherins aiming their wands at Ron.

The Great Hall was dead silent while no one lowered their wands. The other professors slowly entered the room most of them were in shock with what they saw. "Fabray, Fabray, Puckerman, Malfoy, Lopez, Weasley, lower your wands right now," McGonagall barked. The Slytherins dropped their wands but Ron and Beth didn't move.

"Fabray, Weasley don't make me say it again," McGonagall said. Slowly they lowered them and stowed them away. "Now someone explain right this instant." She turned her attention to the Slytherins first.

"We saw Weasley draw his wand on my sister. I wasn't going to stand by as he hexed her," Quinn said calmly.

"Weasley, explain yourself," McGonagall instructed.

"I'm tired of sharing a common room with someone who could try and kill us at any moment, someone who could try and kill Harry," Ron said.

"Ron, I trust her, if she wanted me dead I'm sure I would be dead by now," Harry said trying to calm his best friend. Beth nodded. Harry was right. If Beth wanted him dead he would be dead.

"I am sorry Weasley but there is nothing I can do about that. Now you Ms. Fabray will have detention tomorrow and if I see one wrong move I will make it detention for the next month," McGonagall said.

Beth looked at the head table, which was now full, where Dumbledore was giving both of them a look of pure disappointment. Another small witch, wearing awful pink clothing, which Beth didn't recognize was glaring at her and Professor Snape, Beth's favorite professor after McGonagall was giving her a warning look. He knew better than anyone how dangerous it was for her. McGonagall eyed her students before turning and leaving once more.

They sat down and refused to look at each other. "Don't worry about him," Rachel said. She was sitting on the other side of Beth. "He is worried, we all are. Harry," Rachel said raising her voice a bit. Harry looked away from Ron. "Blaine and I want you to know we believe you and so does our mother."

"Thanks Rachel," Harry said smiling at her.

"Kurt believes you too," Blaine added from Rachel's other side.

"Kurt Hummel? The Muggleborn from Ravenclaw?" Beth asked looking up. Blaine nodded.

"Planning your next victim Fabray?" Ron asked glaring at her.

"One more word Weasley and I will put you in detention," Rachel said glaring at Ron. Rachel was good friends with Beth and knew the blonde's split loyalty. She also knew Beth would never directly cause Harry's death or hurt her brothers' boyfriend. Rachel also had a crush on Quinn though Beth had no idea.

A few minutes later, but to them it felt like hours, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall again with a group of friend years behind her. The hall stayed quiet as the Sorting Hat burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted,_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream,_

_That they might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere,_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell,_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife,_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted,_

_So, for instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Everyone politely clapped for the hat. Ron and Harry, to an extent, were thinking they would never get friendly with Slytherins.

"When I call your name step forward and sit on the stool," McGonagall instructed. Beth laughed at the nervous first years and stared intently at Minerva McGonagall. Rachel and Hermione were the only ones to notice.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

"Gryffindor," the hat yelled. The Gryffindors cheered loudly.

The list of first years was long, with half a dozen new Gryffindors and the crowd was getting antsy by the time Rose Zeller was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Once the sorting was finished the hat was removed and Albus Dumbledore stood up to great his students. "Welcome everyone to a new year here at Hogwarts. Tuck in," he said, knowing his students were hungry he didn't want to give a speech yet.

The food immediately appeared but Beth couldn't take her eyes away from her Head of House. Rachel nudged Beth. "Alright there Fabray?" she asked.

Beth took her eyes away from McGonagall. "Fine Corcoran," she said piling some food on her plate.

After the feast was over Dumbledore got up yet again to speak to everyone. "Now that everyone is watered and fed we can begin. First years note the forbidden forest is out of bounds as some of the older students are well aware of. Second Mr. Filch has a list of things that are prohibited. Last we have two changes to our staff this year. Please help me welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Next we have Dolores Umbridge who has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No," Quinn said with her eyes wide. The woman was evil, even her father hated her but he dealt with her because of her loyalty to the Minister and hatred of half-breeds and Muggleborns.

Dumbledore continued talking but most weren't really listening until Umbridge interrupted. "Hem, hem," she said. Dumbledore bowed to her and sat down so she could speech. Beth was the only one to notice McGonagall glaring at Umbridge.

"Thank you for that introduction Headmaster," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Half the Gryffindor table had blank expressions. "What is she talking about?" Blaine asked. Rachel shrugged but Beth and Hermione knew.

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," they both said.

After Umbridge finished her speech Dumbledore excused everyone and they got up to head to their common rooms. "Ms. Fabray," Professor Snape said.

Beth promised her friends she would catch up with them later and turned and headed to Professor Snape. "You need to be careful," Severus said. "That stunt you pulled earlier was stupid and foolish."

"My stunt?" Beth asked in disbelief. "He pulled his wand out first. I was defending myself. It's not my fault my sister doesn't trust me enough to handle things on my own."

"Are you handling things?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

Beth made eye contact with him and lowered her mental shield. She allowed him to see how things were going with the Dark Lord but left out everything associated with Minerva McGonagall. She trusted Severus enough not to expose her to the Dark Lord but she doubted even he could hide her feelings.

"Very well, have a good evening," Snape said before leaving.

Beth headed up to her common room where Hermione was waiting for you. "I knew you didn't know the password so I thought I would wait for you," Hermione said getting up.

"Thanks Hermione," Beth said. "Listen I am sorry about earlier. I mean the train and what happened in the Great Hall."

"I know you are," Hermione replied. "I understand where you are coming from. Spying for whichever side you are on. You have to say and do things you don't want to but you don't have a choice if you want to live. Which side are you on, if you don't mind me asking? I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."

They walked silently to their dorm. Their dorm mates Rachel, Pavarti and Lavender Brown were already asleep. Due to the fact there weren't many females McGonagall combined the fifth and sixth years this year. "_Muffliato_," Beth muttered pointing her wand at the bed. It was a handy spell Snape had taught her so she could have private conversations.

"What does that spell do?" Hermione asked curious.

"It keeps people out of private conversations," Beth answered. "And to answer your question, I have no idea what side I'm on. I tell the Dark Lord things about Harry but it's more to keep myself alive. Severus helps me, tells me what is alright to report."

"I know you will do the right thing Beth," Hermione said patting her hand. "Out of all your friends you are the nicest and you wouldn't have been put in Gryffindor if you couldn't handle it."

"Right," Beth said not sure if she believed it. For the sake of her and her family she had to be a strong supporter of the Dark Lord. But was that what she really wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

On-Eno: Will, Emma and Sue will show up, I've already figured out who they will be in regards to the Harry Potter world but it will be some time before they show up. As for McGonagall and Beth's relationship it will be mostly friendship at first as I want it to progress slowly. I picture McGonagall to look about 40 and I am making her to be in her early 60's.

* * *

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Thomas, Longbottom, Brown, Patil, Finnigan," McGonagall called. The Gryffindor's were gathered in the common room after breakfast so McGonagall could hand out the schedules. She had started with the first years and was now making her way to the fifth years. They raised their hands and McGonagall handed them their slips. "Weasley you have detention tonight at seven with Professor Flitwick." Ron nodded, glared at Beth, and followed Harry and Hermione out.

Once the fifth years had their schedules Professor McGonagall moved onto the sixth years. "Fabray, Bell, Corcoran, Corcoran," she called. Beth stuck her hand in the air along with Rachel, Blaine and Katie. "You will be serving your detention with me tonight at seven." Beth nodded and left to get to Herbology.

"Beth, wait," Neville Longbottom called, trying to keep up. Beth stopped and turned to face Neville. She tried not to spend much time around him because she felt guilty for what happened to his parents. Neville however didn't hold Beth responsible for what Bellatrix and the others had done.

"Longbottom I need to get to Herbology," Beth said hoping she didn't sound rude. They left the common room together and Neville followed her down the stairs.

"I know," he said nervously. "I'll make it quick. This is my O.W.L. year and I need help in Potions. I know you are good at it and Professor Snape actually likes you so I was hoping you could tutor me."

"What about Hermione?" Beth asked. "She is smarter than I am and she's in your year."

"She is too busy with her own classes and helping Harry and Ron."

Beth snorted. Ron Weasley was more hopeless in classes than Neville was. If it wasn't for Hermione Beth was certain Weasley would be failing. "Alright Longbottom," Beth said finally. She felt she owed him for what her aunt had done. If it wasn't for Bellatrix then Neville would have help from his parents. "I have detention tonight but meet me outside the Room of Requirements tomorrow night at eight."

Neville thanked her and hurried off to his own class. "You are late Ms. Fabray," Professor Sprout said, as Beth walked into Greenhouse three.

"Sorry Professor," Beth said. "Neville Longbottom needed my help with something and I like to do whatever I can to assist the younger students." Sprout frowned realizing how much Beth sounded like her sister but didn't take off any points. Neville was Professor Sprout's favorite student and Beth knew how to work her professors.

"Hey Beth," Sam Evans said after Professor Sprout finished explaining what they were doing. Beth and Sam were normally paired together for their assignments since there was an odd number of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"What do you want Evans?" Beth asked sighing. He had spent the last two years trying to get Beth to go on a date with him in Hogsmeade. Each time Beth had rejected him.

"I saw what you did yesterday in the Great Hall," Sam said. "You got guts Fabray."

"I didn't do anything Evans," Beth said quietly, as they picked the leaves off a plant that had healing properties. "I planned on defending myself and nothing more."

"You are now tied with Potter and Weasley for the quickest to get a detention," Sam said proudly.

"Why are you happy about that?" Beth hissed.

"Will you go out with me now?" Sam asked ignoring the question.

"No Sam," Beth said resisting the urge to curse him. "And if you don't leave me alone I will tell my sister." Sam gulped and stayed quiet for the reminder of the class time.

"What did you do to Sam Evans?" Hermione asked catching up with Beth after class.

"What makes you think I did something to him?" Beth countered, wondering how she had heard.

"Rachel told me Sam looked scared during Herbology and he practically ran out of the greenhouse. Your Sam's partner therefore you had to have done something to him."

"I threatened to go to my sister if he didn't stop asking me on dates," Beth answered smirking.

"Wow," Hermione said. "It must pay to have your sister in Slytherin."

"It does at times," Beth admitted. "Have you seen Angelina? I want to try out for the Quidditch team."

"I didn't know you played Quidditch," Hermione said surprised. She never talked about Quidditch with the others.

Beth and Hermione headed to their common room. "I do at home but Santana is insisting I play this year," Beth said. "She says she wants real competition from the Gryffindor teams."

"She does know that we beat her in almost every match, right?" Hermione asked.

"She does," Beth confirmed. "It's just Santana."

"Albus something is bothering her," Minerva said. She was pacing the Headmaster's office for the last five minutes.

"Who are you talking about my dear?" Albus asked, sticking a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Beth Fabray," Minerva answered, rolling her eyes as her friend ate another sweet. "You saw what she did last night. It could have been worse if I didn't stop her."

"I was under the impression Ms. Fabray was defending herself. In fact I had Harry, Ms. Granger and a number of Gryffindors, along with several Slytherins, coming to me to protest her punishment."

"Yes, she was defending herself. Her punishment is solely because she failed to lower her wand when I told her to," Professor McGonagall said. "I am hoping to use this detention as an opportunity to speak to her."

"I need you to watch her even more closely," Albus said taking a seat. "I fear Lord Voldemort will do anything to get her to take his mark. There is still good in her. We need to use that to keep her on the light side."

"What do you want me to do?" Minerva asked. "She is so much like her sister. She never talks to anyone about her life except her sister and Ms. Lopez. There are a few people she considers as friends but she can't do anything about it because Ms. Granger is a Muggleborn. Everyone else she is indifferent too, almost cold and when she is not indifferent she is angry."

"Offer guidance," Albus instructed. "I feel she needs someone in her life, someone she can depend on, someone who will help her make the right choices without judging her. Everyone around her wants something from her so be the one person that doesn't want anything from her, other than to help. I want you to be that person Minerva. Beneath your tough exterior you are a kind and caring woman. Offer her a safe place to go. That's what she is lacking. She has no one to turn to, no one to trust."

"What about the school rules Albus?" Minerva questioned, referring the rule that said students were not to go into professor's private quarters. The rule was intended to protect the professor's from false accusations. Minerva was hesitant to agree to Albus' plan but she saw his point. Beth Fabray was lost and as she was in Gryffindor it was her responsibility to help her.

"Don't worry about the rules," Albus said. "However it would be best not to tell anyone about this, other than Beth, and make sure she does not tell anyone."

"Very well," Minerva said, getting up to go to her class. "I hope your plan is successful. You are right, she needs someone but I don't know if I am that person."

"I fear you are the only one that can save her," Albus whispered as Minerva left his office. Albus knew how dangerous this was, having Minerva help her, especially after what Trelawney told him, but he had no other choice. He didn't want to lose another student to Voldemort or worse, death. The latter seemed the most likely to happen.

"Ms. Fabray pay attention," Professor McGonagall called. It was twenty minutes after she left Dumbledore's office and she noticed the youngest Fabray wasn't focused on her work.

"Sorry Professor," Beth said, turning her attention back to the mouse on her desk.

"Stay after class please," McGonagall requested. Beth nodded and transfigured her mouse into a rat and back again.

Beth found herself standing in front of Professor McGonagall's desk after her class was over. "Do you have another class to be at?" Minerva asked not wanting to get the girl in trouble.

"No ma'am, I have a free period," Beth replied, avoiding eye contact. Professor McGonagall had no experience in Legilimency but Beth knew better than to give someone an opening to try to probe her mind.

"Is everything alright Beth?" Minerva asked gently.

"Everything's fine Professor," Beth assured her. "I am sorry I was distracted in class. I will be here for detention but I need to go. I am meeting Santana."

"Did you shag her?" Santana asked as soon as Beth left the classroom.

Beth stared at her cousin. "Santana I was only in there for five more minutes. That's not enough time to shag anyone."

Santana snorted. "Obviously you have never shagged Finn Hudson. He didn't last five minutes, more like five seconds."

Beth grabbed Santana's arm. "You shagged Finn Hudson?" she asked. Santana nodded. "He's a Mudblood though." She only said that particular term because they were walking past a group of Slytherins, all of whom were children of Death Eaters.

"Eh," Santana said. "Shags are shags don't matter if you're a Mudblood or not but he was so not worth it."

"That is so gross Santana," Beth said, shuddering at the thought of shagging Finn Hudson.

"Says the person that wants to shag McGonagall," Santana snorted. Beth glared at her before looking around to make sure no one overheard them. "Would you calm down already? No one is spying on you."

"The Dark Lord always has spies," Beth quoted.

"Did you steal that from Aunt Bella?" Santana wondered.

Beth cringed. "Yeah I think I did," she said, resisting the urge to scourgify herself. "I have to get out of that house Santana."

Santana frowned. "The Dark Lord would never allow it. He will kill you if you try to run."

"Then let him kill me," Beth hissed. "I am tired of being his servant. I know what he wants and I refuse to do his bidding. I won't hurt her." Unknown to Santana and Beth a small tabby cat was sitting close by listening intently to the conversation.

"Hurt who?" Santana asked softly.

"I can't Santana," Beth said. Minerva moved closer so she could hear them better.

"It's her isn't it?" Santana asked, realizing there was only one other person that Beth would die for, other than her sister and herself. "You told me the Dark Lord didn't know about her."

Minerva was frustrated. Who in Merlin's name was Beth so keen on protecting? "He doesn't know about her, I mean he knows about her but not…" Beth struggled to get the words out. "He wants her dead. She's too close to Dumbledore. He told me to kill her and I can't." The Transfiguration Professor froze. Voldemort wanted a sixteen year old girl to murder someone and she had a feeling they were talking about Hermione Granger and Minerva thought Beth was in love with her.

"Your parents will disown you and you will be labeled a blood traitor," Santana warned her. "Do you really want to be linked to the Weasley's when people talk about blood traitors?"

"No," Beth said sighing. Life was far too complicated for her. "I may not be as black as our family's name suggests but I still do not like the Weasley's."

"Do you want my advice?" Santana asked as they sat down in the courtyard. They both had a free period and pulled out their books to study, neither needed to study for Defense against the Dark Arts, mainly because Umbridge wouldn't teach them anything and they already knew the theories. Minerva stayed close by so she could listen.

"Sure," Beth said. She trusted her cousin's advice, most of the time.

"Don't defy the Dark Lord, at least not yet," Santana advised her. "If you are going to defy him you need to be sure she is what you want and that Potter will win."

"Would you defy the Dark Lord for Brittany?" Beth asked curious.

Minerva was shocked and a little confused that Beth was insinuating Santana had feelings for the blonde Hufflepuff. Brittany Pierce was a Muggleborn and while she was rather powerful magic wise she made Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses. "I would," Santana said quietly.

"Would Quinn defy the Dark Lord for Rachel?" Beth asked. Minerva wondered if she was talking about Rachel Corcoran. While she was a half-blood and a bit better in the eyes of the Dark Lord, she was still a Gryffindor and her mother, Shelby Corcoran, was a firm supporter of Dumbledore.

"I doubt it," Santana said. "It is Quinn. She would never go against your father but I see where you are going. We do crazy things for the people we love. Just be careful please. You and Quinn are all I have."

Once Minerva was sure they were not going to say anything more about Voldemort she hurried back to her classroom to prepare for the third years.

At ten to seven Beth left the common room to head to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione, Rachel and Blaine wished her luck. She gently knocked on the door at exactly 7pm. "Come in," Professor McGonagall's Scottish accented voice called.

"Professor," Beth greeted respectfully.

"Ms. Fabray, please come in and take a seat," Minerva said, gesturing to the seat next to her. On her desk were several stacks of summer homework. Minerva planned on having her grade the second thru fifth years as Beth was excellent at Transfiguration. Her hope was to chat with the young blonde while grading papers. "You will be grading summer assignments, starting with second years."

Beth nodded and got to work. "Professor may I ask you something?" Beth asked once she got to her third paper.

"Of course Ms. Fabray," Minerva said, thinking it might be easier to get her to open up than she originally thought.

"Why am I grading papers?" Beth questioned. It wasn't that she minded, in fact she enjoyed it but she knew from experience that Professor McGonagall was a lot harsher when it came to detention.

"You are in detention," Minerva replied, surprised by the question.

"I know that Professor," she said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "No offense, but you are rather strict when it comes to detention. Why are you going easy on me?"

"Would you rather clean the Hospital Wing without magic?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Professor," Beth said, horrified at the thought.

"I wanted to speak with you," Minerva said honestly.

"What about Professor?" Beth asked nervously.

"You," Minerva replied. "You have been acting strange lately Ms. Fabray."

"Why? Because I am not as reckless as your pathetic Gryffindors?" Beth sneered.

"I have been a teacher for many years Beth," Minerva said softly, setting down her quill and turning to give the girl her full attention. Beth was taken aback by her Head of House's tone and use of her first name. "Something is troubling you greatly and I have a feeling I know what it is. The question is whether or not you trust me enough to let me help you."

"No one can help me Professor," Beth whispered. "I will serve him until I die or die trying."

"Do you value your own life?" Minerva asked, wincing at how the words sounded.

"No," Beth answered. Minerva stared at her in shock. "I will never be free Professor. Why should I care whether I live or die when I know it's only a matter of time before he kills me?" Beth stared at the wall behind Professor McGonagall and started muttering quietly, "I suspect I won't live to see my last year. Once I fail to kill her he will kill me."

In that moment Minerva wanted, no had to protect the girl. She gently touched Beth's hand. "There is another way," Minerva said slowly.

"I don't," Beth said swallowing hard. "You don't know the Dark Lord like I do."

"That may be true," Minerva admitted. "I have only faced Volde… him once." Beth flinched and Minerva quickly changed her wording. Beth wasn't afraid of Voldemort's name. She was afraid of the fact that people that say his name tend to be the first ones to die. "I wonder… do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No," Beth replied rolling her sleeves up to show Professor McGonagall her forearms. "The Dark Lord wanted to mark me but my sister, Quinn, stopped him." Beth winced at the reminder. "He almost killed her on the spot for interrupting but she told him the Gryffindors would be more likely to accept me if I didn't wear the Dark Mark and she volunteered to take the mark instead."

"I have an offer for you," Minerva said, summoning a pot of tea for the two of them.

"An offer?" Beth repeated confused. What could her Professor possibly offer her?

"I get this feeling that everyone you know wants something from you," Minerva started. She had to be careful as to how she worded this. "I want to offer you a place to go." She pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes and handed it to Beth.

"What is this?" Beth wondered. She opened it and was even more confused when all the parchment said was Quidditch.

"This is the password to my private quarters," Professor McGonagall said. Beth looked at the word again and snickered. Only McGonagall would make her password Quidditch. "I would appreciate it if you never told anyone about this but I felt you needed somewhere to go and someone to rely on. So, if you ever feel overwhelmed and you want to get away you are welcome to come to my quarters anytime, day or night but I would prefer you to come before curfew so you don't get into trouble. I will make my guest quarters up for you and you can stay the night there if you need to. However I expect you to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why you are not in your dorm."

"Why are you doing this?" Beth asked. "I thought Professors weren't allowed to have students in their private quarters."

"You are correct," McGonagall said. "Professor's don't have students in their private quarters. That rule was set forth to prevent students from making allegations against their Professors thus costing the Professor their job. However you are my student and you need someone, someone who won't judge you, a neutral third party, someone to listen to whatever you say and not condemn you for working for the Dark Lord. I want to be that person for you." I want to save you, she added silently.

Beth was silent as she folded the parchment and placed it in her robes. "I don't know what to say," she said swallowing hard. "Thank you."

Minerva got out of her seat and did something she had never done in her thirty plus years as a Professor. She hugged her student. "You're welcome," Minerva said. "You are done with your detention so you can return to your dorm."

Beth put the papers away, separating the graded and ungraded ones and got up. "If you ever need to talk Ms. Fabray, you know where I am," Minerva called before the blonde left.


End file.
